


From Namyangju With Love

by aila_hazama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dorks, Ex-boyfriends To Boyfriends, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, ex-boyfriends soonhoon, humor?, its not angst so don't worry, lots of swearing, soonhoon childish banter, they are still in love but being difficult, wonwoo and mingyu only appeared once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_hazama/pseuds/aila_hazama
Summary: SoonHoon ex-boyfriends AU, wherein Jihoon and Soonyoung are ex-boyfriends but Soonyoung would come all the way from Namyangju just to help Jihoon though he claimed Jihoon is a troublesome trash.





	From Namyangju With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, your daily dose soonhoon one shot is here again~
> 
> I should finish my work by here I am :'D Also, I'm planning to write around 3k words only but it ended up 6k lol RIP my works
> 
> As usual,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Seventeen. This work is purely a fiction of mine.
> 
> *Rated M for mild language

Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon were the well-known individuals back in university. While Soonyoung was a dance genius in Performing Arts department, Jihoon on the other hand was a music prodigy. His works even got recognition from the well-known labels. Together, they were known as the power couple in the campus but due to an unknown reason, they broke up which surprised the whole university regarding the news. 

A year had passed since then and now they are adulting. 

Despite being a dance genius back in university, Soonyoung didn’t continue the route to become a dancer. Instead, he chose to take over his father’s farm. According to his mom, it benefits him more than becoming a dancer so being a good son he is, he just obeys them and go back to his hometown at Namyangju after he graduated. 

Meanwhile, Jihoon decides to stay in Seoul and works at one famous label as music producer just like what he wanted. So, that was how they parted ways. They never contacted each other ever since until one particular night, when Jihoon went out to eat at one fancy restaurant, but forgot to bring his wallet and phone with him. The owner of the restaurant however was kind enough to let him use the telephone to contact someone that can help him settle up the bills instead of forcing him to work or the worst, dragging his ass to police station. But obviously Jihoon can’t remember anyone’s number because what’s the function of phone’s contact list if he had to remember those numbers? Nevertheless, there’s one phone number that he remembers well up until now. At first, he contemplated but he is desperate right now so he ended up dialled that certain number, hopefully that person is still using the number. After fifth rings, the other line picked up the call.

[1]

_“Hello?”_ Jihoon recognized the voice very well when the other line spoke and it’s undoubtedly his ex-boyfriend, Kwon Soonyoung.

“Hey. It’s me.” He replied casually as if it’s normal to call your ex out of nowhere after a long time. 

There was a long pause and Jihoon thought if he didn’t say anything right now, the other male would surely hang up the call. Hence, he swiftly goes straight to the point.

“I left my phone and wallet at home. Now I’m stuck at the restaurant. Can you help me?”

_“I don’t live in Seoul. Bye.”_

“W-Wait! Soonyoung wait!” 

_“I said I don’t live there anymore and I don’t want to help a trash like you. Isn’t that clear for you, douchebag?”_

“This time only and I won’t disturb you anymore! Please??” Jihoon pleaded but Soonyoung was having none of it. After a year they broke up, Jihoon really had the urge to call him out of blue and even asked for help as if nothing had happened between them? Like seriously?? 

_“Just sell your Rolex or sell yourself and I won’t care less! Where did you get the idea that I will help you in the first place though? Talk about self-confident!”_

“Just fucking come here and help me, asshole! Namyangju is not that far from Seoul!!” And with that Jihoon snapped. He knows that he shouldn’t speak to someone that most likely would become his life saviour at this moment but he couldn’t take it. Soonyoung is being an excruciating asshole right now and he can’t tolerate it anymore.

_“Damn it! Tell me where you are right now and I will fucking come and smack that shitty mouth of yours with my own hands!”_

Shortly when Jihoon stated the place, Soonyoung hung up and quickly made his way to the said restaurant. After 30 minutes cursing Jihoon non-stop on his way there, he finally arrived. He parked his motorbike in front of the restaurant before enters the premise. The bell chimed in above the entrance, alerting the owner and Jihoon who was waiting impatiently at the table. 

“Welcome!” The owner greeted gleefully. 

“Where is that foul-mouthed??” Soonyoung said without beating around the bush and the owner instantly knows. 

“Oh. Is he the one that you called?” The owner pointed at the newly arrived customer as he turned his head to ask Jihoon.

“Yeah.” 

The two ex-boyfriends then made an eye contact with each other. After a year apart, they unexpectedly meet again in this kind of situation. Soonyoung thought Jihoon was the same as Jihoon from a year ago except for his now dyed blond hair. They loved to dye their hair back in university so it’s not a surprise to see him in different hair colour but Jihoon never tried blond before so it’s still new to Soonyoung. Nevertheless, he just rolled his eyes, ignoring the other male and walked his way to the counter.

Meanwhile, Jihoon was taken aback inwardly when he first saw Soonyoung after a year. As for him, Soonyoung seems different from a year ago. His body is more buffed and that signature squishy cheeks of him are not that obvious anymore. Also, Jihoon thought Soonyoung looked more mature… 

_Is he really Soonyoung?_

“Are you seriously come here from Namyangju?” The owner who happened to overhear their conversation just now asked curiously as Soonyoung passed him the card. 

“So what if yes? Hurry up and swipe the card please. I feel suffocated breathing the same air with this thick-headed.” Soonyoung complained to the owner on which the latter quickly swiped his card to settle up the bills. But the said thick-headed person won’t let it pass easily, not when he saw the nonchalant attitude of Soonyoung. If Soonyoung really wants to play it like that, challenge accepted!

As Jihoon made his way to the counter, he purposely smacked Soonyoung’s butt, making the older yelped in surprise before turning his head to face the younger in disbelief. 

“Tight pants. What, you want to woo people with those pants huh, asshole?” Jihoon scoffed. 

“What the heck?”

Jihoon just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Who knows?”

“Don’t tell me your uneducated ass is intrigued?” Soonyoung countered. His pride won’t let him back down to this douchebag too. 

“The fuck? Who are you to tell me that my ass is not educated??”

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung. I can tell whatever I want! It’s my mouth!”

“Oh yeah, I remember, Kwon Soonyoung and his nonsensical mouth that blurts out only nonsense!” Jihoon sneered. 

“The fuck, asshat!??”

“Retarded!”

“Asshole!” 

“Bastard!”

“Dickhead!” 

The banter continues and if not for the owner to interrupt them, they would have killed each other with their gazes alone. 

“You are really a trash, Lee Jihoon!” Soonyoung retrieved his card back from the owner and walked out of the restaurant. He hopped on his bike after wearing his white helmet and only then Jihoon came back to his senses. 

“W-Wait! Oi! Kwon Soonyoung! Wait a minute!” He called the other male loudly and speed walked towards him simultaneously. 

“What!?” 

Initially, Jihoon wanted to thank the other male but seeing Soonyoung’s irritated face really stirs something indescribable inside him so he decided to taunt Soonyoung once again for good measure. “You look like a hoe.” 

“Well, you don’t look much better, whore.” Soonyoung stuck out his middle finger before slipped down the helmet’s visor and left. 

To say Jihoon was surprised, he surely is. But at this point, he was questioning where that soft spoken Kwon Soonyoung he had known disappeared to? Not that he’s complaining but seriously, where did he learn those words?? Jihoon had known Soonyoung for being a softie who can’t even trample on an ant so to witness the other side of Soonyoung surely caught him off guard. But seeing Soonyoung once again is nice moreover when he is annoyed like that. It’s cute… 

Jihoon then immediately shook his head at the thoughts. “Whatever. It’s not like I would meet him again.”

If only he knows…

[2]

Two days later;

_“Hello, are you Mr Kwon Soonyoung?”_

“Yes, it’s me. Who is this?”

_“I’m a police officer, Kim Mingyu. Do you know Mr Lee Jihoon?”_

Soonyoung groaned out loud upon hearing the oh-so-familiar name. He was just about to sleep when he received a phone call from the police station about his troublesome ex-boyfriend. What do you expect him to react? Squealing happily? Throw a party? But he might consider the latter option if Jihoon is jailed. At least he won’t get on his nerves (or so he thought). 

“What did he do this time? Eat and run? Running naked?? Set the pool on fire???” Soonyoung ruffled his hair exasperatedly. 

_“Uh no that but he was involved in a fight. We cannot reach his parents and you are the only close friend of him that we can contact.”_

Soonyoung snorted upon hearing the word ‘close friend’. “So, what do you want me to do now, Sir?”

_“In order to bail him out, you have to come here, Mister.”_

“What makes you think I would bail him out though?” Soonyoung said flatly. 

_“Eh? Y-You don’t want to?? Uh…”_

Soonyoung probably can imagine the officer’s flustered face. Can’t blame him though. Who would expect a ‘close friend’ would decline to bail his friend out. Soonyoung let out a sigh then. “Ahh… He’s really troublesome… Fine. I will be there in 40 minutes. Thank you for informing me, Sir.” 

Soonyoung who already clad in his pyjamas got up from the bed and changed into black hoodie and grey sweatpants. As he walked past the living room, his mother is still up. 

“Oh, I thought you are sleeping already. Where are you going, hun?” She asked in wonder. Only a moment ago she saw her son already clad in his pyjamas and now he’s all dressed up—not that fancy like going to club but at least something decent. 

“I have some things to settle, mom. But don’t worry, I don’t go clubbing with this outfit— more likely, I don’t go clubbing anymore.” He kissed her cheek before grabbed his helmet and keys. “Goodnight mom.”

“Okay then. Goodnight hun. Take care!”

As promised, Soonyoung arrived at the police station exactly 40 minutes later. He searched for the officer named Kim Mingyu and shortly when he spotted the tall policeman with the aforementioned name tag, he went to him. 

“Hi, I’m Kwon Soonyoung that you called just now.” He introduced himself before taking a seat across him. 

“Kwon Soonyoung?” The policeman furrowed his brows as if he never heard of the name before (though he just said it 40 minutes ago). 

“The one you asked to come for Lee Jihoon?” Ugh. Soonyoung felt like throwing out inwardly every time he blurted out that bastard’s name. 

“Oh yes, yes. Sorry. Your name didn’t match the contact name he had in his phone. Well, please wait for a moment while I get him.”

Soonyoung nodded his head and waited for the police officer to bring Jihoon. He’s not thinking about what kind of name that Jihoon set in his phone. Oh he’s definitely not thinking about that. Knowing Jihoon, he would probably set his name as ‘Idiot’, ‘Retarded’ or something equivalent to it. That rascal! 

A few minutes later, the all-too-familiar figure appeared before Soonyoung. For someone who was involved in a fight, Jihoon is sure looks unruffled— appearance wise. 

Jihoon’s eyes on the other hand widened in surprised when he saw Soonyoung. He thought his parents would come and bail him out but his ex-boyfriend is here instead. What is this joke??

“Um, actually Mr Lee was proven innocent because there were witnesses saying Mr Lee happened to be at the alleyway when the fights began. He just walked there at the worst timing so police had to arrest him too.”

“I told you repeatedly that I’m innocent, didn’t I?” Jihoon huffed with his arms crossed defiantly. 

“Yeah. Therefore, I’m deeply apologized.” The officer Mingyu said apologetically with a proper 90 degree bow. 

“If that so, there’s no point of me being here then.” Soonyoung stood up from the chair unannounced, hence walked out of the police station. He can’t believe he’s here just to hear about this incompetent policeman. 

“Why did you even call him in the first place out of people, Sir?” Jihoon asked the policeman, slightly annoyed. The idea of seeing Soonyoung again is good for him (though he won’t admit it openly) but obviously the feeling is not mutual. 

“He’s the only close friend that we can contact. Besides, I thought you are underage before…”

If he’s not the policeman, Jihoon would probably strangle this guy to death or hang him—whichever his pick and would end up in jail for real. “You know what, he’s my ex-boyfriend and he lives in Namyangju. You freaking called my ex-boyfriend from Namyangju just to say I’m innocent and set me free?? Seriously Sir?”

Mingyu’s eyes widened comically upon hearing that. He thought Soonyoung is just Jihoon’s close friend. Nothing more and nothing less. Never had he thought the former is his ex-boyfriend, moreover living in Namyangju. Seoul and Namyangju is not that far from one another but still, to call someone this late at night just to bail him out, an ex-boyfriend on top of that, Mingyu would go haywire if he didn’t apologize. “S-Seriously?? Oh my God. I’m really sorry!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and shook his head simultaneously before opted to chase after Soonyoung, leaving the apologetic policeman behind…

“Soonyoung!” By the time Jihoon caught up to him, Soonyoung already hopped on his bike, wearing his helmet. The latter then rolled his eyes upon hearing the familiar voice. 

“Thanks to you, my beauty sleep was ruined!” Soonyoung exclaimed, clearly infuriated. 

“What the heck?? It’s not my fucking fault you came here! I don’t call you here! That policeman did!” Jihoon defended. 

“Whatever fucker.” Soonyoung slipped down his visor before left Jihoon in disbelief once again. He really can’t believe he sped up all the way from Namyangju just for this shit. The next time if he hears Lee Jihoon’s name once again, he swears he will block his number for real. Just wait for it. 

“Ergh! Fuck you!” Jihoon kicked the poor trash bin nearby exasperatedly. Even though he found Soonyoung’s grumpy attitude cute at first but at this moment, he felt like strangling the other male to death. If only he’s not being difficult, Jihoon would thank him wholeheartedly. 

Just when they thought that was the last day they would meet each other, fate has other plan for them…

[3]

The following week, Jihoon went out to drink with his colleagues but after one sip of soju, he was deadly drunk. His colleagues wanted to send him back but he insisted to go back by himself. They didn’t know where Jihoon lives but surely they don’t want anything bad to happen to their genius music producer so one of them opted to fish out for his phone, hoping that someone in the contact list can come and collect the producer.

“Hey, what is your phone’s password Jihoon?”

“Why do you want to knowwwww???” The drunk Jihoon said in a whiny voice but regardless, he just told him. “It’s 150696! It’s Soonyoungie’s birthday! You should remember that! It’s an important day to human beings!” 

“Soonyoungie? Who? Your boyfriend?”

“My ex-boyfriend.” Jihoon giggled afterwards as if it’s the most hilarious thing ever. 

His colleagues exchanged stares with each other before shrugged their shoulders, brushing off the new information as they thought that was probably an alcohol talking. However, Jihoon didn’t lie about the password part when his colleague managed to unlock his phone with the password given. They know he is not fond of phone call because he rather text so it’s not a surprise to find only his parents in the call log. 

“Should we call his parents?” 

“Are you crazy?? Do you want to tell them that their son is heavily drunk?? You want them to die from heart attack? Besides, they live in Busan.”

“Then who should we call?” 

As they were trying to figure out who to call, Jihoon retorted out of nowhere. 

“You can call Soonyoungie~ he would surely answer my call!” He giggled like a drunkard he is before passed out. 

They tried to search for someone with a contact name ‘Soonyoungie’ but none was found. However, there is one name that caught their attention.

“Okay but who is this ‘My Idiot’??”

“His current lover?”

“But he didn’t mention about having a lover right now. Might as well be this Soonyoungie guy too.”

“Should we contact this person then?”

“Just give it a try.”

They switched on the loud speaker shortly when one of them hit the call button. At the fourth rings, the person in question answered it.

_“So, you now know how to make a phone call huh, trash?”_ The guy in the other line said in sarcastic demeanour. “Expect me to block you after this call end—”

“Uh wait!” One of them retorted. 

There was a long pause and they thought the other person already hung up but suddenly he spoke once again. 

_“Who is this? Why did you have this phone? What did you do to Jihoon?”_ His voice sound came out intimidating instead, contradict to the previous sarcastic one. 

“Uh… No. I didn’t do anything. Anyway, I’m Jihoon’s colleague, Wonwoo. Well you see. We actually went out to drink together with others but he was done after a sip of soju. When we said we want to send him back, he refused and now—”

“Hey Soonyoungie! It’s me! Do you miss me?? You miss me, right!?? If you miss me, come and join us here! We can party like before and we can…” Jihoon trailed off and puckered his lips, making a kissy motion before starts giggling again. 

_“W-Who would miss an asshole like you? Keep on dreaming!”_

“But I miss Soonyoungie though! I miss making out with Soonyoungie! I miss your lips! I miss your body! I miss to smell you! I miss your dick! In shorts, I miss everything about Soonyoungie! Hehehe!” 

At the aforementioned sentence, Soonyoung paused and the colleagues are positive that the other male already hung up when the other male said something faintly. 

_“Rot in hell, Lee Jihoon.”_ Hence, he hung up the call, making Jihoon giggled before passed out once again. 

Before the others could fathom what’s happening, a ‘ping’ sound from Jihoon’s phone startled them. It’s from ‘My Idiot’ so they opted to read it. 

_From: My Idiot_

_Message: To whoever read this, send me the location using your phone. I will send him back and please delete this message once you have read and sent the location. Thanks._

Jihoon’s colleagues could only watch Jihoon and the phone to and fro in confusion. Nevertheless, they did as what Soonyoung told them, sending the location using their phone and deleted the message that Soonyoung had sent to Jihoon’s phone afterwards. 

After 30 minutes of waiting, Soonyoung finally appeared, all glory riding his motorbike. He took off his helmet, revealing his golden hair that shone fabulously under the moonlight before walked his way to a group of people that looks foreign to him. Though Jihoon had dyed his hair to silver now, Soonyoung can still recognize his ex-boyfriend among the crowds. 

“Are you ‘Soonyoungie’ that Jihoon claimed?” One of them that Soonyoung thought as Wonwoo (since the voice from before matched) asked. 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes with the aforementioned petname that Jihoon used to call him. It’s okay if it’s coming from Jihoon himself but coming from a stranger, it sounds weird. “Yeah, whatever. Can I bring this douchebag back now? I don’t want to meet him once he sober up.” He was clearly annoyed so he doesn’t have time to be interrogated by these colleagues of Jihoon at the moment. 

“Are you sure you will be fine bringing him home with that?” Wonwoo pointed at his motorbike judgmentally. 

“Yeah. He might fall.” The other colleague agreed. 

“Actually, it’s none of my concern if he falls.” Soonyoung said nonchalantly while wrapping his arm around Jihoon securely. 

Obviously, his action and his words didn’t match so they ask again.

“But aren’t you here to bring him back…?” 

“Or you can just show us his house and we—”

“He’s Lee Jihoon. He would be fine. Besides, I don’t come all the way from Namyangju just to show his house to you guys.” He said firmly and Jihoon’s colleagues took it as a cue to stop whatever they are trying to say. 

“O-Okay then…” 

Soonyoung then placed Jihoon on his bike carefully before clad the black helmet that Jihoon used to wear around the latter’s head. Shortly, he hopped on the back seat of the bike, supporting Jihoon’s weight while his hands reach for the handles. After shifting their position comfortably, he left the place, leaving Jihoon’s colleagues speechless. 

“He is Jihoon’s ex, right…?”

“Yeah…”

“Why does he look like Jihoon’s husband instead…?”

“Don’t know…”

“Looks like we have a lot to dig from our producer later.” 

Soonyoung really tried his best to balance the bike while supporting Jihoon’s weight from the back seat and thanks to the weird position he puts them, people shot them a judging stare as they passed by. Jihoon was still unconscious so Soonyoung had to bear that embarrassment alone. 

After 10 minutes of humiliating himself, he finally arrived at Jihoon’s apartment. Soonyoung hopes Jihoon is still living in the same apartment that they used to share back then when they were still in university otherwise he didn’t know where to send him.

Since Jihoon is still unconscious, Soonyoung opted to piggyback the younger all the way to the 5th floor—not literally, he used elevator of course. When ‘their home’ is visible in his field of vision, he suddenly remembers how they used to joke around with each other back then, greeting the neighbours playfully… it was fun and one of the happiest moments in his life but he quickly shook his head at the thoughts and walked his way there. 

When Soonyoung decided to return to his hometown, Jihoon lives alone in the apartment but Soonyoung thought he might has a new housemate as for now so he contemplated to knock the door. But in the end, he just knocked the door lightly. 

“Excuse me. Anybody home?”

After knocking for fifth times already, Soonyoung was positive that there’s nobody inside. Then he remembers that he still has the key. Even though he doubted this will work but somehow he tried to unlock the door with the key he had with him and much to his surprise, it was unlocked. 

_He didn’t change the lock…_

He stepped into the place and switched on the lights. A flood of memories immediately invade him. After a year leaving this place, nothing had changed with the exception of his stuffs that were no longer here. Nevertheless, Soonyoung certainly noticed the loneliness lingers in this house but he chose not to dwell on it and straightway went to Jihoon’s room. 

_This room didn’t change too…_ He thought inwardly as he saw the familiar peach-coloured walls shortly when he opened the door. 

Back then, before they started dating, they were housemates. By housemates, surely Soonyoung had his own room in this house but after they started dating, they decided to share Jihoon’s room together while Soonyoung’s room had turned into Jihoon’s mini studio. They were so happy spending their time together in this house back then and that memory alone made Soonyoung smiles right now.

“With all those memories that reside in here, I’m surprised you can still live in this house.” Soonyoung chuckled in disbelief. He then carefully placed Jihoon on the bed. He examined Jihoon’s peaceful face, brushed the hair that was covering his eyes. Before his hand could betray him to caress the younger’s cheek, Soonyoung snapped from his train of thoughts and quickly retracted his hand as if he would get electrified if he touches the other male. 

_No Soonyoung. Both of you agreed to this._

He stood up to leave but before he could walk away, he felt the grip around his wrist and he swears his heart almost jump out from his chest due to shock. As he turned his head around, he saw Jihoon’s hand is holding his with his eyes close and mouth mumbling something.

“Soonyoungie… Don’t go…”

Soonyoung was stunned upon hearing that. He thought his ears were playing tricks with him but when he felt the grip around his wrist tightened, he let out a chuckle instead. 

“This is why you are a trash because you are really unfair, Lee Jihoon.” 

Soonyoung gives up leaving straightway and waited for a while until the grip around his wrist loosened up and gently removed Jihoon’s hand from him. 

“Good night, Jihoonie.” He whispered softly before walked towards the door. After one last glance, Soonyoung shut the door close.

[4]

On the following day, Jihoon felt the sharp pain in his head when he woke up. He remembers went out to drink with his colleagues but what happened after that? He just assumed his colleagues sent him back since he’s here right now, fully clothed from last night’s outfits.

Not thinking about that too much, he went to shower and change his clothes. For some reasons, he had a good night sleep after a long time. He wonders why though. But he remembers being in someone’s embrace vaguely. That guy smells nice and nostalgic and suddenly Soonyoung’s image came across his mind.

_“I miss making out with Soonyoungie! I miss your lips! I miss your body! I miss to smell you! I miss your dick! In shorts, I miss everything about Soonyoungie!”_

Jihoon’s face turned pale as sheet when he recalled a fragment of his last night’s memories. “Oh shit! I-I didn’t just say it, right?? Fuck me if I do!” 

He then walked his way to the kitchen to retrieve the hangover pill. But halfway through, he shrieked in surprise to see someone sleeping on the couch in the living room. 

“Oh fuck! A-A thief!? FUCKK!!” He panicked and quickly went to search for something— knife, scissors or any tools in the kitchen that can protect himself. 

Soonyoung stirred up from his sleep upon hearing the commotion in the kitchen.

“What the fuck… It’s too early for this for fuck’s sake…” he mumbled sleepily. 

Jihoon gasped when he recognized the voice and everything connects. Soonyoung was the one who brought him back and the nostalgic scent is undoubtedly him. Who else would smell like that other than Soonyoung? He immediately dropped the ladle he holds and rushed to the living room. “S-Soonyoung!?? What are you doing here!??” He asked because he’s trying to prove his point here. 

Soonyoung yawned as he switched to sitting position. “Now that you are sober up, I will get going.” He stretched his limbs, making his shirt rolling up a little bit (oh Jihoon’s not oozing on it, he totally not but it is just a little bit distracting to not stare). The next thing Jihoon knows, Soonyoung already grabbed his helmet and keys on the coffee table. The former already ran out of ideas to make him stay so he just watched him walked towards the door. 

But the universe really hates (loves) them, especially Soonyoung. After one step towards the door, the thunder groans out loud, startling both of them. Only then they realized it was raining heavily outside there. 

“Ergh… This is so troublesome.” Even so, it didn’t stop Soonyoung and he proceeds to wear his shoes. 

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon called the older and this time there’s no harsh remark. Soonyoung just turned around, waiting for Jihoon to finish his sentence which the latter did.

“J-Just stay around. Nobody’s living here apart me though…” Jihoon’s voice just came out like a whisper with the pitter-patter sound of raindrops ringing outside.

“Why are you so sure I would stay in with a douchebag like you?” Soonyoung said in sarcastic demeanour but Jihoon is not in the mood to bicker. At least not with this headache.

“You are being ridiculous, Soonyoung. I’m trying to be nice here.” 

“You started it first.”

Jihoon let out sigh. Seriously, the headache is enough to kill him but adding his ex-boyfriend into it would just make it worse. It’s time to end this childish banter of theirs.

“Fine, I’m sorry okay. Just… It’s raining outside. I don’t want you to catch a cold… J-Just stay here, please?” Jihoon expected a harsh comeback from the other male but surprisingly, none came out. 

“Ah, so annoying.” Soonyoung took off his shoes and put down the helmet and keys back on the coffee table before threw himself on the couch, trying to resume his sleep. Jihoon smiles at the sight. Soonyoung is still Soonyoung. 

There was an awkward silence between them with only the pitter-patter sound of the raindrops is heard. Jihoon was standing awkwardly at the corner of the living room while watching Soonyoung who tries hard to get back to his sleep. But suddenly, Soonyoung’s stomach betrayed him as it starts grumbling loudly. The last time he ate was approximately 14 hours ago so surely he was starving. His face flushed in bright red and he tried to bury it on the couch, hope that Jihoon won’t hear that. 

But Jihoon clearly heard that so he cleared his throat to gain his attention. “I’m going to cook but it will take some time because I’m not a great chef. But if you help me, it will be faster.” He tried to reel in but there’s no answer coming from the other male so he thought the latter was playing hard to get again (as if he didn’t). However, this is Soonyoung that he was talking about. A Kwon Soonyoung that full of surprise. So when he saw the older stood up unannounced, walking towards his direction, his heart starts to hammer inside his chest. 

“What do you want to cook?” He asked the younger. 

“I-I only have ramen and rice…” _Fuck. Don’t stutter, idiot!_

Soonyoung hummed in response and moved to look for ingredients inside the fridge and cabinet freely, totally making himself at home. After rummaging through the rack, Soonyoung found kimchi and beef slices. 

“Is this still edible?” 

“Oh! My boss gave me two days ago so yeah I think it still can be used.”

“Then, I will make kimchi fried rice and you make the ramen.”

“O-Okay.”

They did their respective task wordlessly at first but the sharp pain suddenly invaded Jihoon’s head once again while he’s slicing the beef so he accidentally cut his finger instead. 

“Ow!” He winced in pain when the blood gushed out from it.

Soonyoung who noticed this immediately left his kimchi and looked over Jihoon’s finger. 

“Oh my God. You are bleeding!” Soonyoung’s body is like an autopilot when it moves by itself to the shelf that they used to store their first-aid kit. Thankfully it was still there and Soonyoung quickly tended Jihoon’s wounded finger. Fortunately the cut is not too deep so he just put the band aid before let out a contented sigh. 

“You should be careful next time. I—”

Before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, Jihoon already pulled him into a kiss, making him dropped the first-aid kit onto the floor in reflex. Soonyoung stays rooted there and Jihoon used this chance to deepen the kiss, slotting his tongue inside his mouth. His hand even travelled all the way to unbutton Soonyoung’s shirt. But the euphoria dies down when Soonyoung shoved him away. That’s when Jihoon’s sanity downed to him. 

“Oh fuck! S-Soonyoung I’m sorry…! I-I… I just… Fuck! M-My tongue felt so itchy! My hand moved by its own too! I-I cannot control it!” Jihoon reasoned exaggeratedly, face red.

“What the fuck Jihoon?? Can’t you come out with better excuses to kiss me??” Soonyoung crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

“Fuck you! I don’t want to k-kiss you but my lips want it!” Jihoon’s face reddened for each word he uttered. 

“You are not making any sense! Is music note made your mind felt woozy!? Just say you want to kiss me and I won’t—”

“FINE! I FUCKING WANT TO KISS YOU BECAUSE I MISS YOU SO FUCKING BAD, SOONYOUNG!” Jihoon bellowed before hung his head low. 

“I… I know I shouldn’t feel this way after we both agree to stay away from each other but I can’t lie to myself anymore! Not when I see you back at the restaurant… Y-You came to help me despite everything… I…”

“I promised didn’t I?” Soonyoung said flatly, making Jihoon lifted his head to look at him once again.

“I promised that I will always help you if you ever need my help regardless, didn’t I?”

Jihoon’s mind suddenly darted back to that one specific memory when he and Soonyoung made love to each other for the first time.

*

_After reaching their climax, Soonyoung plopped next to Jihoon, snuggled closer to him._

_“Thank you, Soonyoungie. Thank you for helping me out for that song… It means a lot to me.” Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung before buried his face on the older’s bare chest._

_“I will always help you, Jihoonie. You just need to ask me and I will come to you.” _

_“Even if you stay at the other end of the world?” Jihoon lifted his head to look at his boyfriend who’s staring at him with his twinkling eyes. _

_“Yes. I promise! I will always help you if you ever need my help, Jihoonie. Even if we are not together anymore— Ow! What was that for?”_

_Jihoon had smacked his chest lightly before pouted cutely. “Stop saying as if we will break up anytime soon because we are not! I love you so much you know.”_

_“Hahaha! Well, I’m flattered to hear that from the all mighty Lee Jihoon~”_

Soonyoung’s laugh is like a music to him even up until now but it suddenly switched into that memory. Jihoon can still remember it vividly; the day when all of the happy things that ever happened to him vanished into thin air. He clenched his fist at that memory.

*

_“Soonyoung, let’s just part ways. I think it’s the best for us.”_

_“What are you? A fortune teller now? How do you know what’s the best for us?”_

_“Soonyoung please. I’m tired. Let’s just break up. I don’t want to commit into this relationship anymore.”_

_“You are really a douchebag you know. Fine. Have it your own way then. I’m going back to my hometown.”_

*

“Soonyoung… I’m sorry… I’m not a good boyfriend before. I-I don’t want to break up with you in the first place… I love you so much but then I know I am selfish if I keep the relationship between us. I’m always busy and barely have time for you and I only went to you when I’m stress. I… I am a jerk, Soonyoung… I don’t deserve you.”

Soonyoung sighed. “If you had done with your ramblings, come here.” He spreads his arms, signalling Jihoon to come over. Understanding the gesture, Jihoon instantly leapt into his embrace without thinking twice. 

“You…are not mad…?” Jihoon asked, voice laced in disbelief. 

“I was because you just walked away like that. But I know I can’t get mad at you for too long…” Soonyoung said while carding Jihoon’s hair. 

“Why are you so kind…… I can’t let you go now you know…” Jihoon tightened the embrace and sobbed hard.

“You are right. Despite your bratty attitude, I’m still here regardless. Now, what should I do with you?” 

Jihoon smacked his chest lightly, making the older winced in pain. “Ow! What was that for??”

“That is for calling me names!”

“But you started it first—” Before he could finish his sentence, Jihoon had pulled him for a kiss once again and this time the kiss is tender and full of longing. Their kiss lasts for a while before Jihoon pulled away to breathe. 

“And that is for loving me unconditionally.”

They stared at each other that feel like forever until… 

“Who said that I love you?” Soonyoung said blatantly, making Jihoon jolted in surprise.

Yes, though his gesture looks like it but Soonyoung didn’t say that he loves him back. Oh fuck. Jihoon thought. The embarrassment, Jihoon wished the ground would swallow him whole. He felt so embarrassed after all the initiative he had made but just to be rejected. 

Seeing Jihoon’s face flushed in bright red, Soonyoung can’t restrain himself anymore and he cracked up. “Oh my God, your face! Hahaha!!! Did you fall for it??” 

Jihoon on the other hand was staring at him in disbelief, face red and without him realizing it, tears pooling up. 

“Haha that’s hilarious— Fuck. J-Jihoon? Jihoon are you crying!?” Soonyoung cupped his face with both hands in panic. The last thing he wants to see is Jihoon’s tears. He examined the younger’s face worriedly and Jihoon finally broke into tears.

“Fuck *hic* you *hic* Kwon… I thought *hic* you *hic* didn’t *hic* love me *hic* back…” 

“How could I not love you Jihoon… I love you so much. Please don’t cry anymore… You make me want to cry too…”

“You *hic* deserve it *hic* Fucker *hic* Bastard *hic* Asshole *hic* Retarded *hic* Fungus *hic* Alien *hic*”

“I’m sorry…! I love you! I don’t want anyone else other than you, Jihoonie. That’s why I’m here…” Seeing Jihoon cries made Soonyoung shed tears too. “Please forgive me, Jihoonie…!!! I promised I won’t joke like that again…!!” 

Soonyoung’s ugly sobbing somehow cheered Jihoon up a bit and he chuckled at his ex-boyfriend’s antics. “You are really an idiot…”

After watching Jihoon smiled, Soonyoung smiles too and his hand moved to wipe the younger’s tears. “But I’m your idiot, right? I saw it in your contact list, you set me as ‘My Idiot’.”

Jihoon snorted and then his lips curved into playful smile. “We didn’t declare anything yet just so you know…”

“Right… Do you want me to do it?”

“Nahh, let me do it this time.” 

Soonyoung hummed in acknowledgement, watching Jihoon wiped his remaining tears with a smile adorning his stunning face. 

“Kwon Soonyoung, would you like to revoke the title ‘ex’ and take this douchebag back with you?” 

Soonyoung smiled fondly at the guy in front of him before hugged him dearly. “Yeah. I would like to collect my douchebag again because I kinda miss him now when I see him.”

Jihoon reciprocated the hug equally. “Thank you… I love you, Soonyoungie…”

“I love you too, Jihoonie.”

They stay like that a little bit more, enjoying each other’s warmth and the cooking was long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome~
> 
> twt @xxowlyeahhhxx


End file.
